She Won't Be Lonly Long
by Mandur-bby16
Summary: Song fic of Clay Walker's song She Won't Be Lonly Long. Hermione knows Ron is cheating, she kicks him out, goes to pub, finds and unexpected person to turn to. Dramione. Rated M for mature :


**A/N: ATTENTION: IF YOU MAKE THIS FIC A FAVORITE PLEASE REVIEW IT. THANK YOU. Also I was wondering if I should make a complete fic of songfic drabbles? Maybe not all connected. Or should I continue something with this? Any suggestions? Anyways sorry to keep you…. On with the story!**

_**Somethin bout the way she's wearing her dress a little tighter**_

_** Somethin bout the way she's starin, she's lookin to start a fire**_

_** Somethin bout the way she's dancin and drinkin chill patron **_

_**If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long **_

Hermione sat at the bar of a dark under crowed pub, drinking fire whiskey. She was wearing a tight red silk dress that hardly covered her ass. If she were to have sneezed god and everybody could have seen everything. Her long curly hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and she had on a fair amount of make-up. She stared intently at the blond man sitting next to her. Wanting him to turn around and notice her. She was so angry, so hurt she wanted him to make her problems disappear.

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong**_

_** It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone **_

_**He should've thought of that before he left her all alone**_

_** If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long **_

***_Flashback*_**

_Hermione had just got off work at St. Mungos as a healer, and decided that she would apperate home instead of taking the short brisk walk home, since it was the middle of January and snow covered the ground. The cold was also hard to handle. After closing out her station she grabbed her wand and prepared to apperate. She had the feeling of nothingness as she arrived at her flat she shared with her fiancé Ronald Weasley. _

_She had popped into the kitchen when she heard noises coming from upstairs. Moans of some sort. She wondered upstairs to make sure everything was alright. As she got closer the moans stopped and she heard a distinctive 'pop' as if someone had just apperated. She walked into her's and Ron's bedroom only to find him naked and vigorously jacking off. _

_She cleared her throat to make her presence known. "Oh Mione, I didn't here you come in" Ron said as he quickly stopped. _

"_Who was here Ron?" She asked angrily_

"_No one, I was thinking of you and you weren't home so," he smiled shakely hoping she would buy it. "here I am"_

"_You know what time I get off, plus I heard someone" She looked at him with utter disgust. "the moans of a woman."_

"_No, Mione, never" He said defesnivly_

"_Liar! IT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR MONTHS HASN'T IT? I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT LAVENDER IN THE PARK LAST WEEKEND. I KNEW IT THEN. I JUST PRAYED IT WOULDN'T BE TRUE. YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT ANYMORE. ANSWER ME! DAMNIT ANSWER ME RONALD!" She screamed at him._

"_There is nothing I can say. I love you Mione I truly do. I hope that we can fix this. It's just, well, she, she is just, knows what I like in bed. But you, you Hermione know me emotionally. Something she will never know."_

"_Not anymore Ronald Weasly. I am going out. And when I get home I expect everything of yours gone. I mean it. We can never fix this. You are nothing to me. You hear me NOTHING!_

**_*End of flashback*_**

_**Somethin bout the way she's blushin you can tell she isn't sure**_

_** Let you know she's up to something she's never done before**_

_** Tonight she wants to hold a stranger but not the one at home**_

_** If she's lonely now she won't be lonely long **_

The blond man could feel her stare upon him. He turned around to find none other then Hermione Granger.

"Grange?" He asked. It has been years since he has seen her. She has clearly grown up since the battle 7th year. She was gorgeous, breath takeningly beautiful. He looked at her body, she had wonderful curves and nice supple breasts. When he finally reached her face, that is when he noticed it. The hint of tear stains on her cheeks. What kind of man would hurt something as beautiful as that. He thought. Even though he was an ass and a womanizer and a chauvinistic pig, he knew what he had when he had it.

"Yes, Malfoy. It is I, the infamous Hermione Granger." She laughed at her own cheesy response.

"What brings you by tonight? I figured you would be planning your wedding to Weasly, It was all over the profit when he proposed to you the night after the battle."

"There is no wedding, no more Ronald and I. There is just me." She told him with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I see. I figured you two would make it. Weaselette and Pot-Head did, they still seem to be all over the profit still to this day. They are what up to 3 kids now and counting. It's sickening if you ask me" He said with laughter in his voice.

She smiled at him "Yes, it is a bit annoying after a while."

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone **_

_**He should've thought of that before he left her all alone **_

_**If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long **_

"So Granger do tell what happened with you and Weaslebe? Did you finally come to your senses, decided he was to daft for you?"

"I suppose. Now that I think of it I am glad things played out the way they did, you are right, he would have became to daft for me." She became lost in her thought for a moment.

"Did you just say I was right Granger? What the hell did he do to you?" He questioned looking puzzled. Hermione was so angry so hurt that she didn't care that this was Malfoy she was pouring her heart out to. Besides they were adults now, things happened that night of the battle that changed them forever. They could be civil to each other. Perhaps even friends.

_**If I had a woman like that**_

_** Man I'd let her know**_

_** I'd hold her tight**_

_** I'd hold her close Do anything, do everything to let her know **_

_**She'd never ever be alone **_

Draco looked at her as she sobbed on his shoulder after retelling her days events. He kissed her hair. The crying witch in his arms seem to have wrapped her way around his heart. He felt bad for her, he wanted to kill Weasly. Wanted to make him hurt like she did. Did Draco Malfoy after all truly feel for Hermione? Were those years that he spent torturing her, not an act of the values he was raised by or where they his true feelings of love for her that he didn't want to believe? Feelings he kept mustered up inside him, that he fought off and blamed her for? Is that why he tortured her? He himself now felt confused.

_**Heaven help the fool who did her wrong It's too late, too bad, she's too far gone **_

_**He should've thought of that before he left her all alone **_

_**If she's lonely now, lord if she's lonely now **_

_**If she's lonely now, she won't be lonely long**_

She looked up him. Their eyes me. He cupped her chin and slowly bent down to kiss her.

-Fin-


End file.
